1. Field
Embodiments relate to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional display device has a plurality of pixel electrodes, a plurality of switching elements respectively connected to the plurality of pixel electrodes, a plurality of gate lines, and a plurality of data lines.
Various types of voltages or power supply voltages are required to drive a display device. To generate various voltages, the display device may have an AC/DC converter converting an input AC power supply voltage into a DC power supply voltage, an analog circuit converting the DC power supply voltage into an analog driving voltage AVDD, and the like. The analog driving voltage AVDD is generated by regulating a reference power supply voltage to a predetermined level using a regulator and boosting the regulated voltage using a booster circuit such as a charge pump.
A gate driving voltage generating unit generates a gate-on voltage and a gate-off voltage using the analog driving voltage AVDD. The gate-on voltage and the gate-off voltage can be generated by boosting the analog driving voltage AVDD using a booster circuit such as a charge pump. The gate-on voltage and the gate-off voltage are applied to a gate driving unit to be output to gate lines as a gate signal.
Although the gate signal is not output to the gate lines from the gate driving unit, a conventional gate driving voltage generating unit provides the gate driving unit with the boosted gate-on voltage and the boosted gate-off voltage.
A load of the gate driving unit is reduced during a period where no gate signal is output. Thus, at the gate driving unit, the gate-on voltage increases, and the gate-off voltage is lowered. Since the gate-on voltage and the gate-off voltage are varied largely, a long time is required until a gate signal output from the gate driving unit is stabilized. This may cause fluctuation and ripple of a gate signal. The fluctuation and ripple of the gate signal increases a flicker difference according to a location of a display panel.
If the boosted gate-on voltage and the boosted gate-off voltage are supplied to the gate driving unit regardless of whether the gate signal is output, power consumption of the display device increases.